Hot Fudge
by PurpleHippopotamus
Summary: Couples fight, couples love, mostly couples love to fight. A moment between Rae and Gar in the ice cream parlour. Sweet as sprinkles, hot as hot fudge and delicious as both from your sweetheart's tongue.


Sigh.

_This is unbelievable_.

Raven couldn't remember the last time she had towered over anyone. She was petite and small framed. She'd often get teased and looked down on (literally and methaporically) because of her height. But they'd usually back off once they got a good look at her. If her killer stare didn't do the trick, she's just open her mouth and they'd be running for the hills. She guessed that was one of the reasons why she had always took to being on defense. Always safeguarding herself, never leaving space to be vulnerable or open to anyone. The only exception being Kori, but that goes way back to a dark time of adolescence.

Her poker face was legendary as it was effective. Straight lipped and dead eyed, yeap she was a prude and a tightass alright. She didn't let anyone get to close to her nor did she allow anyone to be worth having feelings over. Because she liked it that way and wanted and _had_ _planned_ to keep it as such.

So how on Earth did this imbecile sneak his way in?

Raven watched, in silent dread as Garfield Logan, _her fiance _pushed and nudged his way to the front of the line."Owh! Watch it mister!" "No, you watch it kid!" After having wtiness him breathe and slobber on each glass class that contained the ice cream for almost five minutes straight, and having to endure all the stares and pointing, Raven thought she was going to drown in her own little pool of humiliation…. Which was growing by the second.

As if it wasn't already bad enough, he just had to open his mouth.

"Can I have one triple mocha choc- wait no! Make that a double scoop of cookies and cream. Gah- No! I change my mind. Gimme a triple scoop stawberry cone…. Yeah. WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD UP LADY. I want a….. No that's no good. How bout…just make it a banana split! Ooh ooh! With extra hot fudge." He ordered with a goofy toothy smile.

The indifferent young cashier complied with his order, dowsing his three scoops of ice cream and banana in hot fudge.

"Don't forget the whip cream!" He called out.

Three neat blobs of whip cream sat on the fudge.

She tallied up everything and looked to him, waiting.

"Oh yeah." He grinned, ignoring her furrowed eyebrows, as he told her,"One second!" before dashing off to find Raven for some cash.

He held both his hands out, like a kid waiting for his allowance. "Aww, come on Rae!" Raven handed him a note, shrinking under the disapproving and pitiful looks aimed at her. _Half the people in the room can barely tie their own shoelaces for pete's sake!_

Gar marched back to the counter, holding his nose high as he dropped the note in the lady's hand, not noticing the angry glares he was getting. Suddenly, it dawned upon him, "Is it too late to ask for some-"

"Sprinkles, on the house." She spoke in a dead tone that couldn't care less. He stared at her defyingly. She looked back at him and pulled the sides of her mouth into a forced smile. A spoonful of the colourful confectionary was dumped onto the ice cream. She pushed the bowl toward the edge of the counter. "NEXT"

Suspicious, he took his treasured bowl and walked over to the booth Raven was sitting in, head held high and grin touching the ceiling. "Heyya Rae, guess what I goooot,"He sang aloud for the entire parlour to hear, to Raven's dismay. He put the bowl in between them and took a seat.

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "I can't believe it." She let out in a bewildered breath, her features stunned. Jaw hanging slack and eyes wide as she took a good look at the man before her, resting her chin on an arm on the table. "Me neither. Can you believe the nerve of that girl? To flirt with an almost married man?!" He shook his head disbelievingly, tutting in a sad disapproval. "No, Garfield. It's you."

"It's me?'

"You're unbelievable."

"Oh, thanks, Rae. Now, anyways I-"

"You're a barbarian."

He blushed,"Aw shucks, baby. That's sweet and all, but in a place like this? I mean we could sneak one in the bathroom stall but Kori is waiting for us-"

"You fought to be first in line at an ice cream parlour." She tensed her eyebrows as she kept looking at him, as if trying to understand this peculiar behaviour.

"Don't hate the game, hate the player!... Oh wait, that dosen't go like that.."

"Your only competition was a six-year-old, a toddler and a pregnant lady with her little girl!"

"Relax. Pfft. It's not biggie. They can wait, right?" He said coolly as if he made complete sense.

"And you can't?" She expressed herself exasperatedly. With a shallow exhale, she continued, "What kind of grown man orders a banana sundae with hot fudge, sprinkles and whip cream?" She said it more to herself in an anxious breath, touching her forehead with the back of her hand. _Why is it getting so hot in here_? She was suffocating. Was this what it felt to look back and realise you've made a terrible decision that will change your life forever? She gazed from his shiny blode hair to his little sharp incisor that tuck out when he smiled. She was shaken from her thoughts when Gar innocently guessed the answer to her question,"Urm, the man you're gonna marry?"

"Oh, don't remind me." She said defeated.

"Come on, Rae… It's a banana spli-"

"Honestly, could you be anymore of a selfish spoiled brat?" She injected, leaning back in her seat with crossed arms, twisting her lips as she looked out the window.

There was a short awkward moment of silence.

"Rae…. Rae? Raven."

"No, Gar. Finish your ice cream and let's go."

"At least try some."

"No." She refused to look at him.

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with whipped cream and hot fudge on top?"

"Gar, I said-" She gripped the table and looked up, to find a little plastic spoon dangling in front of her nose. Gar had reached into his pocket and pulled out another spoon. "I know how much you like hot fudge on your ice cream." He told her with a smirk on the side where his little fang stuck out. He bopped her on the nose with it and said,"Stop being such a brat. I know you _loathe_ waiting," he dragged the word, dramatizing it with a low tone, imitating the way she would often say it. "So eat up quickly before the fudge mixes with the rest. You know I hate hot fudge swirling into my ice cream." He then began deftly slicing parts of the ice cream, separating the parts with and without the fudge.

Raven looked from the spoon to him and softened, bluhing ever so slightly. Taking the spoon in both her hands, dipping it into the bowl. "You big brat." She mumbled, as the warm fudge and cold ice cream tantalised her palate.

"Takes one to know one, babe." He winked. She took another spoonful, enjoying the silence between them, taking this time to give him a good once over. From his playful head of bouncy strawberry blonde waves which had grown out its length and was covering the points of his impish shaped ears, which Raven had to admit, had an affect on her, to his astounding blue eyes that were abundant with life, able to perceive all kinds of wonder. Her eyes slid to his mouth. _Hoo boy. _He was chugging down ice cream like there was no tomorrow. In the deepest part of her mind, she allowed herself to imagine and enjoy the idea of receiving vanilla flavoured kisses later, great to compliment the hot fudge she licked off her spoon. Giving him a one more overall, evaluation, she thought to herelf, _yeah. I can definitely live with this guy for the rest of my life._

"Hey Raven."

"Yes, Gar?" She splurted out without thinking, in a much more loving and faraway tone than she would've liked to use.

"Are you so quiet because you're thinking of ways to punish the ice cream girl for flirting with me?"

"For the last time, Garfield she wasn't flirting."

"She gave me free sprinkles, Rae! Free sprinkles. She basically wants me."

"Or maybe she just wanted to get rid of you."

"So… you're not jealous?"

She remained quiet, taking another spoon of fudge and chocolate.

"You have no plan on taking care of her at all…" He stated, listelessly taking another spoonful of fudge-less vanilla ice cream into his mouth, rather disappointed.

With a sigh, she sat straight up and leaned over the table toward him. She gestured for him to come closer. Closer. Into his ear, she whispered her diabolical plot to exterminate the girl behind the counter. When she was done, she sat back done, and watched as he shockingly collapsed back into his seat.

"Whoa, dude. That's… that's… downright crazy." She felt a bit dismayed, but to her surprised, he squeezed out of his side of tight booth and stepped over to her side. He proceeded to squeeze into her side and cornered her against the wall and the booth. He leaned in close to her, so his mouth was against her ear, and she swore she smelled sprinkles and vanilla when he whispered to her, "Have I ever told you how much I love your crazy?"

She cupped the side of his face, so they looked each other in the eye. "Takes one to know one, baby."

With both her hands on his cheeks, he said through mushy lips"Rearwy? "Taksh wan to no wan"? Com'un. Yow dedn't even ush it rigdt. Shomethin like "right back at'cha" wuld'f been more appropriate."

"Oh. You want appropriate?" She asked him cheekily. Not waiting for him to answer for she crashed her lips onto his and enjoyed the mix of vanilla, fudge and sprinkles. She smiled against his lips when she heard the condemning coughs and "ahems" occurring all around the shop directed toward the both of them. She laughed so hard when Gar turned around and told them to shove it. She almost lost it when the counter girl came up to them and told them if they didn't stop, she'd have to ask them to leave. Gar of course tried scurried to his side of the booth, to savour the last bits of melted ice cream in the bowl, but Raven pulled him back next to her.

"Well, _Jillian._" Raven spoke, reading her name tag which spoke in an overly perky tone, 'Hi. My name is Jillian, how may I help you?' Knowing Gar had a front seat view, from where he was and guessing he'd probably squeal and love her so much more after this, she directed a question to the counter girl, "Maybe you can help me understand what you were trying to do with my _fiance_ earlier while he was at your counter?"

The moment would have ended so fantastically, if Gar hadn't let out a squeal of excitement.

THE END

* * *

Just a quick one shot I made based on upcoming chap 20 in my ongoing ff, What's There To Love? Chap 20 has yet to be uploaded, but I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. Yeah, their character may be a bit off, but whatevs. :)


End file.
